The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 1 - "Fathoms Below"
It was a beautiful day at sea. Candy dolphins were swimming and chirping. Candy birds were flying. Suddenly, a ship made of pink hard candy came into view and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some Push Pop sailors. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Push Pop Sailors: "I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below." A boy Sugar Rush Racer, named Prince Swizzle Malarkey, stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. His skin is tawny and he has green wavy hair that reaches his shoulders, greyish-purple eyes His outfit consists of a blue and green beanie, a yellow and green striped shirt, blazer that is shining bright blue with white accents, similar pants that are striped with indigo and green boots. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Swizzle would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. Swizzle: "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . ." Q*Bert, Swizzle's pet, a small, familiar orange puffball creature. With the tube-shaped nose called a proboscis, round body, and small legs, hopped in agreement. Q*Bert: "%^#?" Swizzle: "a perfect day to be at sea!" He turned to his stewart, Fix-It Felix,Jr. A man about five feet tall with fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes He wears a blue baseball cap with FF as his fixing logo. He wore light brown gloves, He wore a wore a white t-shirt under a blue buttoned shirt with a light brown tool belt wrapped around it. In his tool belt he has a golden hammer gave by his father that could fix anything in a instant. He wears dark blue trousers with brown steel cap boots. who was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. Felix: "Oh yes . . . delightful . . . . " Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Swizzle wanted to go sailing, Felix was content on staying at the Sugar castle. Green Push Pop Sailor: "A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Gene must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Swizzle tied more ropes. Swizzle: "King Gene?" He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a King Gene. Purple Push Pop Sailor: "Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Swizzle bent down to pat Q*Bert, who was whining for his attention. Felix rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mermaids. Felix: "Merpeople! Swizzle, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Purple Push Pop Sailor: "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" The sailor was waving a Swedish fish at Felix. People Push Pop Sailor: "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." The sailor lets go of the Swedish fish which swapped its tail in Felix's face before jumping overboard. Push Pop Sailors: "Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below." After diving into the ocean, the Swedish fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the rock-candy corals, the cookie jellyfish, and the big whale lollipops. Near the big whale lollipops, one Salt Water Taffy merman swam in the sunlight. Then two more mer-candy-people Gumdrops, one Cherry-Dipped Chocolate Kiss merwoman, and one Animal Cracker Teddy Bear child, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more mer-candy-people of Salt Water Taffy, Gumdrops, Cherry-Dipped Chocolate Kisses, Animal Cracker Cats and Teddy Bears, and Peppermints, all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle made of bricks. Inside the castle, the mer-candy-people all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction